Kill Me
by theunluckybreak
Summary: To save everyone, Tyler has to kill the only one he really cares about.


**Kill Me**

Just a one-shot. SLASH! Jeremy/Tyler.  
Summary: To save everyone Tyler has to kill the only one he really cares about.  
Disclaimer: DON'T OWN TYLER AND JEREMY OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. Written for fun.

They weren't normally this close. Tyler didn't do closeness.

But at the moment things were falling apart and the only thing keeping Tyler together was Jeremy.

He could pretend he didn't love Jeremy, that he was only in it for sex, but they both knew it was a lie. They never talked about it though. For now, Jeremy didn't confront it.

It would be too much pressure for Tyler to handle at the moment.

He held Jeremy tightly, the younger guy almost clinging to him. Jeremy's lips were lightly pressed against Tyler's neck, for comfort. For reassurance.

Tyler wanted to pull away. It was getting to much.

"I don't know what to do", he said instead of moving.

He never confided in anyone, except for Jeremy. He told him everything and Jeremy provided understanding and solutions.

Uncle Mason needed to be stopped. He had to do it, but he had no idea how. He didn't have the strength Mason did, he wasn't a full werewolf.

Tyler felt Jeremy's hand where shoulder meets neck and he knew Jeremy would once again have come up with something.

"You can kill me", he said with a slight frown on his face. Like he had just realized it.

Tyler pulled away slightly and stared at Jeremy, wondered if he was joking.

"What? You're not serious", he said.

"I've got the ring, Ty, I can't die", Jeremy said and held his hand up to show the old ring.

Tyler wasn't fully sure how that ring worked. Jeremy had told him about it, but he had never seen it do anything. Or whatever.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not gonna kill you", Tyler said. He thought it was ridiculous.

He may be selfish and total dick, but that didn't make him able to kill the one person who meant the most to him. It didn't matter if he came back to life after. Jeremy would actually die, _die,_ by his hands. He wouldn't do it.

"You have to. There is no other way. Mason is stronger than you."

Jeremy talked with his always broken voice, the one that can relate. The one that could make you confess anything. The lost voice which now tried to be rational.

"No, I don't have to. There is another way. I'm sure there is another way", Tyler said and made more distance between himself and Jeremy.

It was too much. They were definitely too close.

"What way?" Jeremy asked, "At least this way you won't have to kill some innocent person. You won't really kill me. I'll be back before you know it."

Tyler shook his head. He didn't want to listen to it. "You're crazy, Gilbert", he said, defensive now, very much able to start a fight about this. He didn't want to kill him.

Jeremy noticed the change in him. He was used to Tyler changing his mood within the short time of snapping your fingers.

This wasn't the right time for Tyler to get defensive.

"I'm giving you a solution, probably the only one. You're the only one who can stop Mason. There are other lives at risk and you have to do what's necessary."

"I'm not the hero", Tyler stated, which was true. He was only the jerk.

He stared into the wounded eyes, wondered what Jeremy was thinking.

By now Tyler knew everything there was to know about him. At least he thought so.

He knew about Jeremy's attempted suicide and he knew how lost the kid was. One messed up person meets another.

Jeremy wanted to do good, wanted to do something that mattered. Tyler didn't care.

He wanted to stay out of it, he wanted to party, get drunk, brag and act like the son of a bitch he really was.

"Not even if my life is at stake?" Jeremy asked.

Tyler was surprised. He knew Jeremy had changed, but he didn't think Jeremy had it in him to manipulate him like this.

"My ring can easily get pulled of. I can die too", the boy continued and Tyler didn't like it at all. He didn't like to be caught in this situation. He didn't like that Jeremy was trying to play him.

"So you want me to kill you so you won't get killed, is that it?" he asked, voice calm but still icy.

"Yes."

Tyler hated responsibility. Why couldn't those damn vampire brothers take Mason out?

Oh, right. A werewolf bite can kill them.

So they all just handed it over to him. Let him do the dirty work. Let him trigger the curse and get changed into a monster at every full moon. Only he killed Mason everything would be fine.

But Jeremy was right and Tyler hated to admit it. He hated that he cared so much about Jeremy that he would actually consider this.

"How should I do it?" he asked.

Tension seemed to leave Jeremy's body. He had obviously expected a huge fight and was glad it hadn't come to it.

"I don't know. How do you wanna do it?"

"Fast", Tyler said, because really, he wouldn't stand to feel Jeremy struggle under his hands.

He had strangled Jeremy before at their old fights, but it had been because of the blinding rage. He wouldn't be able to come up into that sort of anger right now.

"Then stab me", Jeremy said, tone so very light, sentenced said as he breathed out.

They stood in Tyler's father's office.

Tyler didn't know why he liked the room so much. He had always hated it before, when his father was still alive. Now he could find peace in it. He came there to think.

Jeremy picked up the letter opener from the desk. The knife wasn't that sharp, but Tyler was strong enough to stab it into Jeremy's flesh.

It was a beautiful knife. Silver. Jeremy handed it to him and Tyler weighed it in his hand, gripped it tightly.

Tyler took a deep breath and asked. "You sure about this?"

He stared Jeremy seriously in the eyes, waited for him to say no, but Jeremy only nodded.

Tyler held the knife so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He didn't have to hold it that hard, but it gave him some kind of reassurance. Cold steel against his warm palm.

He continued to look Jeremy in the eye, waited to see any fear in them, but they remained the same. It didn't matter how happy Jeremy would get, there would always be the pain in his eyes.

So he threw himself at Jeremy, the knife glistened in the light, and then it went through. Right into Jeremy's chest.

He felt Jeremy fall, his body lifeless against Tyler's, and he backed away from him. The blood flooded out of the wound and Tyler wondered if maybe something would go wrong.

But he didn't have much more time to think about it, because he could feel something inside of him change. His pupils dilated and he dropped the bloody knife on the floor, then sank to his knees.

It was over just as quickly as it had started, he took a few deep breaths and looked over at Jeremy. He hadn't woken up.

He crawled over and picked Jeremy up in his arms. He sat there on the floor, stroke Jeremy's hair from his eyes and waited. Tiny bit of panic was starting to fill his chest.

How long would this take?

What if something had gone wrong, what if the ring suddenly didn't work and Jeremy was actually dead?

There was a cough and Jeremy dragged in a deep breath.

He sat up, eyes wide and he looked a bit confused at first. Then he started to recognize his surroundings and turned to Tyler.

"Did it work?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, it did."

Jeremy coughed again and Tyler stroked his back. He leaned back against Tyler's chest, still recovering, and now it was Tyler's turn to hold him tightly, afraid that something would still go wrong and he would lose Jeremy.

He stroked his hair again, leaned down and placed a kiss on Jeremy's lips that said nothing and everything.

Don't make me do that again, don't want to lose you, reassure me that you will stay here forever.

The curse was triggered. Now he had to defeat Mason.

But that could wait for just a little while longer. Right now he just wanted to sit there on the floor with Jeremy securely in his arms and just hold on.

END


End file.
